1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to association of wireless devices in a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
With ever increasing frequency, school classrooms are equipped with wireless devices, e.g., handheld calculators, that connect to a classroom network. As the number of classroom networks within a building increase, the likelihood of adjacent classrooms using classroom networks increases. Therefore a mechanism is used that segregates multiple overlapping classroom networks into logically separate networks. This mechanism typically takes the form of manually associating each wireless device with a specific classroom network by performing operations on each wireless device to select the correct network.
Further, the time required for a handheld calculator to wirelessly connect to a classroom network is a critical function in the operation of the network. A typical class is approximately sixty minutes long, and will contain approximately thirty students. At the beginning of class, all of the students attempt to connect their handheld calculators to the classroom network. The time until all of the devices are connected is typically on the order of 10 minutes, which reduces the time that the students can use the network by about 15% each day.